


Night Shift

by Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Hallucinations, Headaches & Migraines, I FEEL THE GAY IN CHILLS TONIGHT, M/M, SOME DAMN GOOD BOYS, Sleep Deprivation, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins/pseuds/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins
Summary: Cosmos has finally returned from his long trip, and Soundwave is a mess.(I need to stop writing this ship when it's 11 at night, please let me know if there are any mistakes! <3)





	Night Shift

The station was quiet, then again everyone was generally asleep, only a few bothered to stay up and keep everything running. Knowing there was always someone ready to alert the whole crew if something when horribly wrong.

He’d been wandering for 20 minutes passing only a handful of mechs, stopping to ask the first one he came across where Soundwave was. Luckily the mech mentioned that Soundwave was still up, saying that the commander liked the quiet hours even after being up all day. After that, the mech pointed him to the main control room, and Cosmos thanked him.

He passed hub suites, other mechs working, wash racks, steadily feeling the weight of his body with each step yet determined to see the commander before recharge. Thinking back to how far he traveled and the strange alien races he observed out there.

The door slid open as he approached it, peering insides to find monitors and other equipment lining the walls, each one buzzing with life. There was a massive window looking out into space. But the whole room didn’t have any of the main lights on, giving an unsettling silence to the room.

“H-hello?” He leaned in worried that he wasn’t alone.

“Come in little Autobot.” Soundwave waved, his arm popping out of a chair.

“Oh.” Cosmos vented, somewhat relieved that Soundwave was there. He took his time standing next to the massive chair resting his hand on an armrest and leaning against it. Looking at what the commander was studying. “Huh, frequencies?”

“Affirmative. These are some that I’ve been studying for awhile, they come from deep space, farther than any Cybertronian has been...so far.” He slunk back in the chair, racing servo to rub his forehead.

Cosmos took another seat pleased to let his legs loosen up a little. “Sorry I haven’t been chatty for the past few months.” He played with his servos, waiting for the commander to say something, anything. Moments passed each minutes dragging on longer than it should’ve, filling the dark room with silence and an unwelcoming feeling. Cosmos turned away, half tempted to leave him alone, the other half wanted to snap at him. When Soundwave was quiet it meant nothing more than anger, and it was a feat to get Soundwave to that point. “...What do you want me to say?”

The commander didn’t move for awhile, then slowly sat up, removing his helmet and setting it aside. Taking a moment to vent and he hunched over, then slowly turning towards Cosmos. “I haven’t recharged since radio silence.”

“Soundw-!”

“I’ve been listening as far as I could reach, it feels like my processor is splitting.”

Cosmos jumped up hovering over the commander. “Look I’m here, I’m safe an-”

“I can’t tell if you’re real, this is the third time I’ve hallucinated in the past week.”

Cosmos let out a long whine, taking hold of Soundwave’s servo. “Soundwave, it’s me, I’m here.”

The commander turned towards him, shuttering his optics a little yet showing no real emotion like he was just looking through Cosmos.

“Look see I’m holding your servo.” He picked up the much larger servo, shaking it a little, yet Soundwave stared out. He groaned pulling at his servo, tugging Soundwave up, the taller stumbled a little, his inner workings squeaking. He hadn’t moved it what seemed like days. “Come on you’re getting some ‘shut-eye’, as the humans say.” He pulled the commander along, trying to recall the way to Soundwave’s hub.

Luckily guessing right, and shoving the commander the lock, watching at the taller entered in the code and remembering it for later. The door slid open and once again Cosmos took his hand dragging him along to the berth, stopping to notice there was a layer of dust. He pushed Soundwave down, glad that there was little to no fight. Yet Soundwave’s optics didn’t dull.

Cosmos groaned sitting on the end of the berth. “What are you looking for a bedtime story.”

Soundwave sat up slowly, reaching out with one servo to touch Cosmos, finally his optics brightened relieved to feel a solid force. He squeaked when two large servos grabbed him, pulling up all the way up on the berth and holding him in a half hug. He didn’t try to escape, looking up to see Soundwave staring down at him. “I’m pleased that you’re safe.” The arms tightened around him as Soundwave rested his helm back, slipping into recharge.

Cosmos relaxed, finding it funny that he was comfortable laying on top of Soundwave, thinking of how the other looked a few moments ago. Finding it flattering that someone was so torn up over him, his frame started to heat up with embarrassment realizing where he was exactly. “Oh, slag I felt his helmet.” He huffed trying to lift an arm only to have it push down on him.

“My little Autobot.”


End file.
